


Drunk

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes to the Argent’s and they tell him Brett’s skipped off, gone to be alone, but Liam knows where he is, and that he shouldn’t be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

“So, I’m kicked out of school, thanks to you. Sent to Beacon Hills. I don’t see you for months, no calls, no texts. Scott turns me into a werewolf by biting my arm so I don’t fall off the edge of a building. Then out of the blue, you show up, break my arm on the field, and get poisoned by wolfsbane because surprise! You’re also a werewolf, yay. And we’re both on a deadpool. You’re hunted down by assassins, the deadpool is turned off, and everyone is safe. Yet somehow, we still end up here.”

 Liam slid onto the bench, shivering as inconspicuously as possible. Brett kept his eyes trained on the bleachers across the pitch. Despite the darkness, he could see it clearly, up to the forgotten drink bottle under the second row. Instead of responding to Liam’s clearly rehearsed little speech, he lifted the square glass bottle of gold to his lips, tilted his head up and drank. After a moment of consideration, he offered the bottle to Liam, who took a large swig eagerly, before passing it back, and remembering the other night at the lacrosse party.

“Scott told me werewolves couldn’t get drunk.” Liam nodded towards the bottle.

Brett rolled his eyes,“I’m sure Scott told you a lot of things.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, trying to work out if he'd heard correctly. “Is that… jealousy?” He said incredulously.

The older boy shrugged his shoulders. “So what if it is?” He took another swig.

Liam scoffed, pulling away. “Because you have no right.”

“Sure I don’t, you take a sledgehammer to the side of a teacher’s car, and I’m the one in the wrong.”

“I have an IED, Brett.”

“Bullshit, Liam” He raised his voice, dropping the bottle to the ground. “You’ve known about your IED since you were twelve.”

“Yeah, and I use lacrosse to cope with it.” Liam twisted his hands, ducking his to try and make eye contact. Jesus, it never used to be this hard. “But coach pulled me off for two weeks. And…”

“And you went nuts?” Brett snarled, finally looking up.

Liam’s face fell, and he looked away.

“Sorry,” Brett picked up the bottle again, gulping down half of what was left.

“Seriously, that’s not gonna— Woah” Liam’s vision spun. He was beginning to panic. “Brett, Brett that’s not whiskey-”

“-Relax.” He patted the air “It’s wolfsbane.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Liam croaked. He sat back down on the bench.

“If you can’t handle it, don’t drink it.” Brett smirked. Liam ripped the bottle from his hands as he spoke and finished it, throwing it at the ground. Even on the grass he put enough force into the throw that it shattered.

They sat in silence for a minute before Liam’s head seemed to run out of strength to hold itself up, falling onto Brett’s shoulder. The sophomore raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side just slighting. He contemplated saying something snarky and sarcastic, but decided not to. Too tired. Too drunk.

“Well, this’ll be fun” He exhaled. “We’re both way too drunk for this to end well.”

He didn’t even notice his head was resting against Liam’s, didn’t notice the tickle of hair just below his jaw or the brush of their arms.

Nope, didn’t notice.

They sat like that for a while, and Liam imagined they were back at their school, Brett’s school now. If he’d realised the signs early, if Brett had supported him. If, if, if. He wondered if they’d be together still. Maybe something else would have come up. Maybe they’d avoid each other’s lockers, nod gruffly if they passed each other in the hall, wince when they heard each other’s names. Or maybe they’d be fine, better than ever. He wondered if the same thoughts were going through his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting worse?” Brett broke the silence.

“How was I supposed to bring it up? ‘Hey Brett, nice form, I might be on the edge of a mental breakdown, maybe try and keep your shoulders straight when you come in from the left.’”

“You should have told me.” Brett was almost completely still, breathing deep and slow,

“Would it have stopped you?”

The all important question. Liam didn’t have to elaborate.  _Would it have stopped you from taking the picture?_

“I would have stopped you.” Brett shifted slightly. “We would have worked through it. Gone running, booked the boxing ring for a few rounds. If you’d just talked to me-”

“I couldn’t.” Liam interrupted. “I couldn’t even tell Justin, and he's practically my dad. He could have gotten me meds, but I didn't tell him.”

“I’m not Justin. I was your boyfriend, you could always talk to me.”

“Boyfriend?” Liam lifted his head and looked up.

Brett's jaw dropped, but he picked it up quickly. “Well, I-” He looked away. “I just assumed-”

“So did I.” Liam saved him, the tails of his lips quirking up.

He pressed his lips to Brett’s, grinning as the taller wolf sighed immediately, his hand going to cup Liam’s jaw. As Brett shifted so his body faced Liam his other hand travelled to Liam’s hair, running through it and tilting his head up as Brett’s tongue slid in. Liam sighed, and Brett grinned, his hands immediately moving from Liam’s hair to his ass, lifting him easily onto his lap, where they were now at the same height. Liam adjusted quickly, his hands falling to the hem of Brett’s shirt, sliding underneath it and skating across his hips. He tilted his head to the side so Brett could slide deeper, his nails scraping along the back of his skull. Desire pooled like liquid nitrogen in Liam’s abdomen, sparks running along his chest. Those sparks fizzled when he pulled away, resting his forehead on Brett’s.

“Brett, we can’t-” He stuttered, his eyes closed. “We can’t do this-”

Liam’s hands fell from under Brett’s shirt, resting on his waist.

“There’s too much happening, I don’t want to drag you into my shit. It’s not fair. You’ve got your own pack, and now that the deadpool’s stopped you can just go back to normal." He tried to focus, wanting nothing more than to give up and just kiss him. "I’ve got my IED, I’m in Scott’s pack, my life is never going to be normal. You deserve more than that.”

“Mmm,” Brett licked his lips, breathing heavily. “You’re right, this would be catastrophic for both of us.”

It took all of Liam’s self-control to get up. He could see, vaguely, his bike in the distance, and he wondered if Brett remembered the first time they rode together into the woods on the outskirts of town, stopping in the middle of nowhere to make out against a tree. It was the first time they’d kissed outside the locker room, and Liam didn’t think he’d ever get the memory of Brett’s breathtaken face a split second after they broke apart, and the gentle smile that followed.

“Counteroffer?” Brett called from the bench.

Liam turned around, and stood toe to toe with him. He looked scared. In their entire knowing of each other, Liam had never seen Brett scared. His eyes searched Liam’s face, like it wanted to remember everything detail. Liam could hear his heart racing, or maybe it was his own.

Brett’s arms wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist, lifting him so their lips met naturally, like they were made for each other.


End file.
